I Turned the Corner
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: This is supposed to be about how Ann and Akira Met. It's kind of cheesey but I'm sure that's okay. The song is I turned the corner from Thoroughly Modern Millie. Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any of the characters in it.


Thousands of people way down below,

Wandering to and fro,

Tireless people,

No time to loose!

Crowding the avenues and parks,

On their marks!

Racing fast!

Quit a cast!

Kamio, Akira sprinted down the elevated sidewalk. He had woken up off the rhythm. He had overslept and would be late for tennis practice. The first one with the new team.

Millions of people,

Pick any two.

They could be just like you and me used to be.

Way back when strangers

Akira pivoted at the corner where the school met the street. Tachibana Buchou would never forgive him. He never forgot anything and this would haunt him forever.

Then I turned the corner,

And there you stood.

Your smile like home to me,

Your heart familiar.

No use pretending,

Not that I could.

I turned the corner when I met you

A girl was standing on the other side and he hadn't seen her. Akira was unable to stop and crashed into her. They both toppled to the ground.

I turned the corner,

Stopped on a dime.

Like I remembered someone long forgotten.

No mere flirtation.

No marking time.

I turned the corner when I met you.

When I met you.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay miss?!"

Akira held out his hand and pulled the strange girl to her feet.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks."

They both bent down to pick up their dropped belongings. They both reached for her tennis bag. Akira accidentally gripped her hand and pulled away quickly. She blushed and giggled.

Was our encounter planned?

Destiny's guiding hand.

Fortune or fate, It's grand!

The way you make me feel!

"You play tenis?"

"Yeah, I do."

Akira suddenly remembered why he had been rushing in the first place.

"I've gotta run! I'm late for practice!"

He began to sprint away but haulted in his tracks.

"Wait! I'm heading that way. I'll run with you."

All of the past erased.

Glorious future faced!

Akira tried to be inconspicuous as he looked this strange girl over. She was very cute and gave off an air of knowing it. She wore a polo shirt which was white with a pink collar. Her skirt was pink as well and was dangerously short as it flapped in the wind. White socks stretched all the way up to her knees, accentuating her nice legs. Akira felt himself blush and stared straight ahead, hoping she wouldn't see. His face was the exact same color as his hair.

Now that my life you've graced I'll never be the same!

I turned the corner,

Feet on the ground.

My spirit soured as you appeared before me!

The two burst into the club room. Akira was the fastest on the team so he was surprised to find that she kept up with him the whole way. He had to stop looking at her. She throwing his rhythm way off. Shinji, Tatsunori, Kyosuke, Tetsu, and Masaya were all seated on benches or at the small circular table. Kipei-Buchou was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Ann-Chan!"

Masaya waved at the girl.

"Haven't seen you in a while"

Akira addressed him sharply.

"Where's Buchou! Do you know where he is?!"

Masaya nodded.

"Yeah, He went back to the bus stop. You see, he forgot his…"

Ann giggled and held out the bag she had dropped when Akira had run into her.

"Bag."

"Keeps running off… Could use my racket if he asked… Oh no he has to be all high and mighty…Better than mine my-"

"Did you say something Shinji?"

Shinji had been mumbling again. It was a nasty habit that he was not aware of.

"No! All these people think I'm talking…Not talking..."

The door swung open behind Ann and Akira. Kipei-Buchou entered the club room bringing his bad temper with him. He pushed his way in between the two.

"Hay Ann, couldn't you have called and told me you were dropping off my bag? I hate it when you pull crap like this! God, stupid sister!"

Akira looked from Ann to Kipei and back again. Brother? Sister? Why hadn't anyone told him about it? He was vice captain!

I wasn't looking

I didn't look

Look what I found!

Kipei's eyes redused to slits when he saw the team just laying around.

"What are you all waiting for?! Forty laps!"

The team stood and sauntered towards the door.

"NOW!"

There was nearly a stampede s the starters rushed out. Akira was deep in thought. He liked Buchou's little sister. He liked her more thatn any other girl he'd ever met. He was right about one thing though. Kipei-Buchou was going to kill him.

I turned the corner when I met you.

I turned the corner when I met you.

Now I'm falling in love with someone!


End file.
